Song for Ellie
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Jojo has been dating a girl for the past time after the movie and has written a song for her. Ned gets a talk from Sally as well and the parents find that it's harder than they thought to give up and let their little boy go. Ned/Sally, Jojo/OC. Please R


Horton Hears a Who- Chapter 1- Better Than Drugs

Song for Ellie- Romance- Started: 7/16/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's a Horton songfic I made up for my favorite character, Jojo, hope you like it.**

"Jojo's in his room, Ned, he's writing another song." Sally yelled at her husband from the kitchen to the bed room as she did the dishes. Ned had been looking for Jojo, wanting to give him another one of his "mayor talks". Ned walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife like she had grown another head.

"What. Why?" Ned asked.

Sally shrugged, "Well, honey, songwriting, singing, and being in a band is his favorite thing to do, if it were up to him he'd probably work and get money as a celebrity."

"It is up to him." Ned said wondering where his wife was getting at with this,

"Is it Ned? Or are you leading him to be the mayor?" Sally dried her hands and turned to face her husband, "Everything you say to him is about being mayor. I talked to him Ned. You remember all those days he started going quiet. It all started when you started you talks with about being mayor of Whoville."

Ned nodded slowly, "Yes, I remember. I'll never forget my first talk with him about being mayor." Ned put a hand over his heart and smiled proudly but it faded as Sally stood in front of him,

She sighed, "Ned, Jojo needs to dream his own dreams, not have his father dream them for him. You think you're looking eye to eye with him but you're not. I talked to him, he said he didn't talk because he didn't want to hurt you. He knew you wanted what was best for him… but sometimes, teenagers like Jojo need to think for themselves sometimes." Sally held back some tears, Ned doing the same, "I know you want him to stay close to home because he was our first and still seems like a baby to us. But he was bound to leave the nest sooner or later."

Ned sniffled, "Yeah, it seems like only yesterday he was just a small little ball of black and gray hair, eating out of a bottle but then we blinked and now he's the older brother of ninety-six sisters."

Sally laughed through her tears at the thought of Jojo growing up before her and Ned, "Yeah. Oh honey I know you want him to stay or at least take your place as mayor but he wants to be on the road chasing his own dream."

The couple embraced and they heard someone clear their throat. They turned, and looked at the doorway of the kitchen,

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to the observatory with me to see me play this song with my band." Jojo said to his parents, "It would give you two a chance to see what I like to do in my spare time."

Ned looked between his son and wife, who nodded in approval.

After hours of getting the girls together and dressed, the family made their ways to the old observatory. It was easy getting there because the inhabitants of Whoville had built a brand new bridge leading to it. When the family made their first steps into the huge invention filled room they were greeted by Jojo's friends and a peculiar young Who girl.

Jojo's band introduced themselves as "the Mayor's Children" saying that Jojo made the band and name and Ned smiled at his son who replied with a return smile. Jojo walked up to the stage the band gave him his electric guitar, his latest invention. He walked up to the microphone, another one of his inventions,

"Um, eh, Ellie?" the girl Who, who had her red hair up into a long ponytail and dressed in a cherry red dress, looked up at Jojo, "I know we've been dating for a few weeks already, but I w-wrote t-this song for you. I-I hope you like it." Jojo stuttered out and Ellie giggled. Sally and Ned looked between Jojo and Ellie shocked, they had never known Jojo was dating someone, or maybe he did but they weren't listening, either way, they were shocked,

"Oh, he is so grounded." Sally whispered to Ned, who nodded in agreement.

Jojo looked to the others and they took their positions and Jojo stood at the mic. Suddenly they started the song…

"_Feel your every heartbeat_

_Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain_"

Jojo smiled as he sang and his mother and father had looks of shock and awe imprinted on their faces, as well as his sisters,

"_How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me_"

The band into full blast and Jojo brought his mouth closer to the mic,_  
_

"_You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high_"

Jojo grinned as he saw Ellie looked at him with bright and noticeable love,_  
_

"_Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again  
How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me_"  
_You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high_

_You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high  
Feel your every heartbeat"_

Jojo seemed pleased with the way this song was coming, he had pictured probably screwing up sometime but everything was smooth,

_"How can i tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me"_

Once again the band went into full blast,

_"Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
You're the strength of my life  
Your better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high  
Feel every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Feel you comi' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high"_

The room seemed to spin to Jojo, he felt so carefree. He looked over at Ellie and her beautiful smile,

_"Feel every heartbeat  
Feel you come to get me high  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high  
To get me high…"_

The band stopped playing and the entire McDodd family and Ellie went into an uproar and Jojo smiled proud. Suddenly Ellie ran up to Jojo and fell to her knees and hugged him and he blushed. It was then that Sally and Ned saw how tall Ellie was compared to their little boy.

They stopped their embrace and Ellie began to move her face closer to his and he began moving his towards hers when,

"JOJO!" Ned shot from his seat and Jojo looked at his father,

"Dad!" he said sternly and Ned stopped,

"Sorry… fatherly habit." Ned sat back down and Jojo shook his head and him and Ellie connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

They shot their glances back at the sound of the door busting down and the McDodd parents were gone. Jojo chuckled and looked at Ellie,

"They can't stand to see their little boy grow up."

Him and Ellie laughed and everyone else in the room laughed with them.

**A/N: Well, what did you all think. Yeah, I did have a Jesse McCartney song intended for this but then my dad bought a new CD and I loved this song. Song is "_Better Than Drugs_****" by Skillet. Hope you liked it. Please review… especially you, Animation Universe 2005, I know you defiantly have read this.**


End file.
